Vampire Diaries Der Begin einer Liebe?
by SmilyLily1996
Summary: Joah... Damon verliebt sich... Mal ganz was andres als "Liebe auf den ersten Blick"... Also ich hoffe, ich habe Damon besser getroffen als Eric in meiner TB-FF True Blood-Fan Fiction ... Ich freue mich immer über Kommentare und Verbesserungsvorschläge!


„Viel Spaß!" sagte meine Mom als ich aus dem Haus ging. „Danke, bis heute Nachmittag dann!" Heute war mein erster Schultag in Mystic Falls und ich war seeehr aufgeregt. Die Schule war sehr modern und sie gefiel mir sofort, naja das Mädchen das gleich auf mich einstürzte war etwas nervig, aber gut. Ich glaube sie hieß Caroline oder so ähnlich, sie redete über Schulveranstaltungen, Schülersprecher, stellte mir so ca. alle Lehrer und alle halbwegs beliebten Schüler vor. Zum Glück hatte ich genügend Englisch gelernt, um sie zu verstehen, immerhin hatte ich bis vor ca. zwei Wochen noch in Europa gelebt, genau gesagt in Deutschland. Der Unterricht war teilweise ganz okay, aber Naturwissenschaften fand ich schon immer langweilig. Als ich nach der Schule gerade in mein Auto steigen wollte, sah ich ihn: Er saß ich einem Cabrio, war zwischen 20 und 25 Jahre alt, er trug eine Sonnenbrille und eine Lederjacke, er redete gerade mit Elena, einer Klassenkameradin von mir, und deren Freund Stefan. Alle Mädchen fanden Stefan total toll, was ich nicht wirklich verstand. Der Typ in der Lederjacke besaß meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit bis er plötzlich mit genervtem Blick in sein Auto stieg und wegfuhr. Ich musste den folgenden Tag die ganze Zeit an diesen Typ denken, ich konnte mich auf nicht konzentrieren, weder auf Fernsehen noch auf Hausaufgaben. Am nächsten Tag war er nicht auf dem Schulparkplatz, genau wie die restliche Woche und die Woche darauf auch nicht. Ich musste ihn wiedersehen, egal wie. Ich hatte mir schon überlegt, ob ich einfach Elena nach ihm fragen sollte. Doch ich war zu feige. Als ich an diesem Montag aus dem Schulgebäude herauskam, stieß ich fast mit jemandem zusammen: Ihm… Ich stammelte eine Entschuldigung und wollte so schnell wie möglich weg. Ich hoffte tief in mir drin, dass er mit mir reden wollte, doch nichts. Ich stieg in mein Auto, fuhr aber noch nicht los. Der Typ redete wieder mit Elena und Stefan, „Wenn ich nur wüsste, über was die reden…" Dachte ich, doch ich wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als meine neue Freundin in mein Auto stieg. Sie hieß Selena, hatte schwarze Locken und eisblaue Augen. „Sag mal, kennst du den, der da mit Elena und Stefan redet?" fragte ich sie. „Ähhm. Ich glaube er heißt Damon. Er ist Stefans Bruder, ein Angeber und außerdem ist er ziemlich mies." Damon also… Ich musste ihn kennenlernen. „Wieso eigentlich? Stehst du auf ihn? Wenn ja, vergiss ihn. Er ist nicht der Richtige für dich." Warnte sie mich. „Nein, ich hab ihn nur schon mal vor fast zwei Wochen gesehen und da hat er auch schon mit Elena und Stefan gesprochen. Da hab… ich mich… halt gewundert… Soll ich dich mitnehmen?" „Lass mal. Ich wohn ja grad zwei Blöcke weiter. Bis Morgen Schätzchen!" Sie stieg aus und ich fuhr los. Doch was ich dann im Rückspiegel sah, überraschte mich dann doch sehr: Selena ging geradewegs zu Damon, der inzwischen allein war. Ich sah noch, dass sie mit ihm redete, als ich um die Ecke bog. Daheim saß ich stundenlang in meinem Zimmer und überlegte, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Selena hatte so getan, als ob sie ihn kaum kannte, doch was ich gesehen hatte, überzeugte mich vom Gegenteil. Die Träume diese Nacht waren grässlich, ich träumte von Monstern die in meiner Freundin und Damon schlummerten, von Gangs, denen beide angehörten. Doch das schlimmste: Egal wer oder was die beiden waren, sie hatten es auf mich abgesehen, sie wollten mich töten oder schlimmeres. Ich traute mich am folgenden Tag nicht mal in die Schule, was sich als überflüssiger Angst herausstellte: Selena hatte tatsächlich die Schule verlassen, Stefan war heute nicht dort und Damon war auch nicht auf dem Parkplatz zu sehen. Mein Leben war merkwürdig, dachte ich mir immer wieder. Bis auf einmal eine Freundin von Elena zu mir kam, als ich noch auf dem Parkplatz wartete, dass Damon vielleicht doch noch kam, obwohl ich Angst hatte. Die Freundin hieß Bonnie und fragte mich, ob ich sehr traurig war darüber, dass meine einzige hier Freundin so plötzlich die Schule verlassen hatte und ob ich mit ihr heute vielleicht in den „Grill" gehen wolle. Davon hatte ich schon etwas gehört, es war DER Treffpunkt hier in Mystic Falls. Ich sagte zu, ich musste mich einfach etwas ablenken von dem ganzen Selena-und-Damon-Quatsch, was sich leider als das genaue Gegenteil herausstellte: Als ich beim „Grill" ankam, ließ ich erst einmal meinen Blick durch herum schweifen. Ich sah erst Elena, das war keine Überraschung, das hatte Bonnie mir bereits gesagt, doch bei ihr war auch Stefan, die beiden spielten Billard. Wer allerdings am Tresen saß, beunruhigte mich dann doch sehr: Es war Damon, der mit dem Barkeeper redete. Ich wollte gerade wieder umdrehen, doch Bonnie hielt mich davon ab. Sie stellte mich Stefan und Elena vor, Elena war sofort sehr nett zu mir, doch Stefan war etwas zurückhaltend und sprach fast nichts. Nach einer Billardpartie mit Bonnie und Elena, bei der ich so etwa zwei Kugeln versenkte, wollte ich mir etwas zu trinken holen. Ich bestellte mir eine Cola und musste fast neben Damon stehen, als ich auf mein Getränk wartete. Auf einmal sprach er mich an: „Du bist also die neue in Stefans Klasse." „Ja, ich habe schon von dir gehört. Damon, nicht wahr? Du bist Stefans Bruder." In diesem Moment bekam ich meine Cola. „Oh, danke. Bis dann, man sieht sich." Ich wollte eigentlich zu Bonnie zurück, als Damon sagte: „Hey, was ist los? Hab ich dir etwas getan?" Er sah mir plötzlich in die Augen, er hatte blau-graue Augen, die mich hypnotisierten. Auf einmal nahm ich nicht mehr um mich herum war, ich hörte nur noch seine Stimme, die sagte: „Du willst mich küssen." Auf einmal waren meine Ängste wie weggeblasen, ich wollte ihn nur noch küssen, ich kam ihm näher. „Hey, Damon. Ihr habt euch also schon kennengelernt wie ich sehe." Es war Stefan, er hatte Damon bei der Schulter gepackt und sagte zu mir, ich solle doch wieder zu Bonnie und Elena gehen. Ich wunderte mich, was gerade passiert war, also ging ich zu den Mädels. Bonnie sagte plötzlich, es sei schon spät und ging. Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich, dass Stefan und Damon rausgingen. Ich behauptete, ich müsse mal auf die Toilette, doch ich ging den Brüdern nach. Draußen vor dem Restaurant hörte ich, wie Stefan mit Damon stritt. Stefan fragte Damon, was ihm einfiele, „das Mädchen" zu manipulieren, er wolle doch sowieso nur Katherine oder so ähnlich. Ich fragte mich, was er wohl mit manipulieren meinte, als Damon sagte: „Sie hat Selena nach mir gefragt, entweder sie steht auf mich, oder sie weiß etwas. Dass heißt, entweder ich muss ich Gedächtnis löschen oder, im anderen Fall: Lass mir doch meinen Spaß." Was meinte er nur damit? Ich ging wieder hinein, denn wenn ich nun zu meinem Auto gehen würde, würden die beiden vermutlich mitbekommen, dass ich sie belauscht hatte. Elena hatte zum Glück nicht gemerkt, dass ich nicht aufs Klo gegangen war. Wir spielten nochmal Billard, bis ich auch ging. Diese Nacht gingen die Träume weiter, nun war auch Stefan dabei. Ich konnte die Träume nicht mehr aushalten, genauso wie die Ungewissheit. Der nächste Schultag war im Gegensatz zum vorigen Abend wieder ziemlich normal. Elena schenkte mir eine hübsche Kette, daran befestigt war eine Art gläserner Tropfen, der leicht schimmerte. Sie sagte mir, ich dürfe es nie abnehmen, was mich ein wenig wunderte, aber ich stimmte zu. Außerdem fragte Bonnie mich, was Damon von mir gewollt hatte, doch ich konnte mich kaum noch an etwas erinnern. Ich sagte, er hätte einfach nur „Hallo" gesagt und sonst nichts Besonderes. Ich wartete bestimmt eine Stunde lang auf dem Parkplatz. Ich musste ihn sehen, es war wie ein Zwang. Ich sagte auf die Fragen von Elena und Bonnie, ich würde einfach die letzten Sonnenstrahlen genießen und dass das bei uns nicht gehen würde, weil wir ja keinen Garten hätten. Ich wollte gerade wieder gehen, als ich in meinem Autofenster sah, dass Damon hinter mir stand. Ich atmete tief ein und drehte mich um. „Hi, du warst gestern plötzlich weg. Was war los?" „Ich… Hatte noch etwas zu tun und Stefan hatte mich daran erinnert. Es… tut mir leid. Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" fragte er mit schelmischem Grinsen. „Das… Ähhm, ist eine gute Frage. Ich glaube, du… wolltest… mich…" „Küssen?" Da war es wieder: Es schaute mir in die Augen und es schien mich zu hypnotisieren, doch ich konnte dieses Mal wiederstehen. Er schien erschrocken zu sein, er sah auf einmal auf die Kette, die Elena mir geschenkt hatte. Plötzlich ergriff er meine Hand und küsste mich. Er küsste mich hier, auf dem Parkplatz der Schule und ich spürte meine Angst nicht mehr, ich dachte nicht mehr daran, was er und Stefan gestern gesagt hatten, bis er von mir abließ. Ich schaute ihn an und er sagte: „Darf ich dich nach Hause begleiten?" „Ich…" Plötzlich kam es wieder hoch, doch er hatte mich gefragt, ob er mich nach Hause begleiten dürfe und das hatte mir ich bis vor einigen Tagen doch noch so sehr gewünscht. „Ich… Na klar. Ich komm morgen schon irgendwie in die Schule…" Also stiegen wir in sein Auto und er fuhr mich nach Hause. Dort angekommen fragte er mich, ob er noch mit rein durfte, also bat ich ihn hinein. Als wir beide in meinem Zimmer waren, saß er gerade auf meinem Bett, während ich meine Schulsachen aufräumte. Sein Kommentar zum Thema Schule war nur: „Bin ich froh, das hinter mir zu haben." Als ich fertig war, setzte ich mich neben ihn und auf einmal küsste er mich wieder. Er küsste mich und ließ seine Küsse meinen Hals hinunter wandern. Es schien ewig zu dauern und ich wollte nicht, dass es aufhörte, doch es klingelte und ich musste an die Tür gehen. Es war meine Mom, sie hatte ihren Schlüssel mal wieder vergessen. Ich fluchte innerlich. Als ich wieder in mein Zimmer ging, war Damon nicht mehr da, aber ein Fenster stand offen. Ich wollte es nicht wahr haben. Ich rief Bonnie an um sie zu fragen, ob sie zum „Grill" kommen wollte. Sie war gerade nicht da, also ging eben alleine hin. Ich traf Stefan und Elena dort, ich fragte mich, ob ich sie nach Damon fragen sollte, besann mich aber eines besseren. Den restlichen Abend verbrachte ich mit quatschen, Billard spielen und Cola trinken. Bis zum Wochenende passierte nichts mehr, ich sah Damon nicht mehr, obwohl ich jeden Tag noch bestimmt eine Stunde auf ihn wartete. Erst am Freitagnachmittag, als ich gerade aus dem Park kam, wo ich einige Runden gelaufen war, sah ich ihn wieder: Er wartete vor meinem Haus auf mich. „Damon? Wo warst du die letzten Tage?" fragte ich ihn als erstes. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich so plötzlich weg war, ich… war einige Tage außerhalb." Wir gingen hinein und ich versuchte Genaueres über seine Abwesenheit aus ihm herauszuquetschen, aber keine Chance. Er beugte sich zu mir und flüsterte: „Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid." Und er küsste mich, dieses Mal würden wir nicht gestört werden, meine Mom würde bis heute Abend weg sein. Damon küsste mich, es schien endlos zu sein, ich vergaß alles um mich herum, als er wieder langsam meinen Hals hinab wanderte. Bis ich brutal aus meiner Trance herausgerissen wurde: Ich spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in meinem Hals, ich wollte schreien, konnte es aber nicht. Ich konnte weder denken noch etwas anderes spüren als diesen Schmerz, bis Damon auf einmal von mir weggerissen wurde. „Damon, wie konntest du nur? Ich verließ die Schule, um sie schützen. Du hast mich erpresst, du würdest sie aussaugen bis auf den letzten Tropfen, wenn ich länger mit ihr Kontakt hätte! Das hätte ich nicht einmal von dir gedacht, Damon!" Ich öffnete meine Augen, benommen von dem Schmerz sah ich alles verschwommen. Es war ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Locken, dass Damon am Kragen gepackt hatte: Selena! Ich konnte nur noch diesen Gedanken fassen, bevor ich ohnmächtig wurde. Ich wachte erst viel später wieder auf, ich hatte keinerlei Schmerzen mehr und lag in meinem Bett. Ich konnte mich an kaum noch etwas erinnern, nur noch daran, dass Damon mich geküsst hatte, dann war alles weg. Ich stand auf um zu schauen, wie viel Uhr es war: knapp 15 Uhr, ich musste fast drei Stunden ohnmächtig gewesen sein. Die nächsten Tage waren merkwürdig: Stefan und Elena ließen mich nicht mehr alleine zur Schule und nach Hause fahren und Bonnie benahm sich, als wäre ich fast von einem Monster aufgefressen worden. Nach einer Woche fragte ich die drei, was denn los sei, worauf sie immer das Thema wechselten, behaupteten, sie müssten in die Stunde oder mir sonst irgendwie auswichen. Bald gab ich es auf und sagte einfach gar nichts mehr darüber, bis ich nach fast drei Wochen Elena besuchen wollte, jedoch sagte mir ihr Bruder, dass sie bei Stefan war. Ich musste erst einmal im Telefonbuch nach seiner Adresse schauen. Als ich dort ankam, war erst einmal überwältigt: Es war eine Art Villa abgeschieden gelegen und in einem wunderschönen Renaissancestil gehalten. Die Tür war offen(im Nachhinein wundert mich das doch sehr) und vermutete nicht, dass Stefan etwas dagegen hatte, dass ich hineinkam, aber ich klopfte trotzdem an und rief: „Hallo, Stefan, Elena? Seid ihr hier?" Aber das ganze Haus war still, bei so einem großen Haus irgendwie beängstigend. Erst als ich an der Treppe zum Keller vorbeilief, hörte ich Stimmen, also ging ich runter. Je näher ich den Stimmen kam, desto klarer verstand ich sie: „Hey, ich sagte doch bereits: Lass mir meinen Spaß! Ist die kleine dir ans Herz gewachsen, oder was? Ich meine, du hast doch Elena, oder?" „Damon, du weißt, dass du keine unschuldigen Menschen töten sollst." Es waren Damon und Stefan! „Damon, du verdammtes…" Dann hörte ich ein Geräusch, das sich anhörte, wie eine Gewehrkugel. Ich wusste, dass ich ihm helfen musste, also rannte ich den Stimmen entgegen. Ich kam zu einem Raum, in dem drei Personen waren: Selena, Stefan und Damon, der auf dem Boden kniete. „Was ist hier los?" Alle drei erschraken und drehten sich zu mir um, ich sah dass Damon, zwar nicht stark, aber dass er aus der Brust blutete und ich lief zu ihm. Selena und Stefan versuchten mich abzuhalten. „Damon, was… Was ist hier los? Du blutest ja, aber wieso…" Ich drehte mich um und sah eine Waffe in Selenas rechter Hand, bevor ich fragen konnte, wieso sie das getan hatte, stand Damon vor mir und stürzte sich auf mich. Doch bevor er mir etwas tun konnte, wurde er von mir weggerissen. Mit Bestürzung musste ich mit ansehen wie Selena und Stefan Damon angriffen, der sich mit letzter Kraft wehrte, jedoch hatte er kaum eine Chance. Ich wollte ihm helfen, wusste aber nicht wie. Ich schrie nur: „Bitte lasst ihn in Ruhe! Bitte!" „Du bist ihm egal! Damon interessiert sich seit über einem Jahrhundert nur für eine einzige Vampirin, die uns beide nur gegeneinander aufgespielt hat." Schrie Stefan mir entgegen. „Aber… Aber das ist mir egal. Ich… Ich liebe ihn und ich will nicht, dass ihm etwas passiert!" Alle drei schauten mich an, Damon sah mich dankbar und mit einem Blick, der mich in meiner Meinung nur bestärkte. „Bitte, aber wenn er sich in Mystic Falls noch einmal blicken lässt…" schlug Selena vor. „Ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen." Ich wollte heulen, weil ich ihn wohl nie wieder sehen würde, aber immerhin würde es ihm gutgehen. Ich wollte einem unangenehmen Gespräch mit Damon entgehen, bevor er gehen musste, deshalb lief ich aus dem Keller raus, aus dem Haus und ich fuhr nach Hause. Zum Glück war meine Mom noch nicht da, denn ich musste mir erst mal die Augen aus dem Kopf heulen. Ich konnte mit keinem reden, der nicht entweder nichts von der Geschichte wusste oder mir nur sagen würde, dass ich jetzt in Sicherheit wäre. Als ich nach bestimmt zwei Stunden weinend meinen Kopf hob, dachte ich, ich träume: Damon stand vor mir. Ich sprang auf und fiel ihm um den Hals, „Damon! Was ist los, ich dachte du wärst schon weg!" „Ich wollte mich nur von dir verabschieden. Ich dachte einfach, da wäre… fair." Sagte er, was mir das Herz brach, denn das hieß, dass er nicht gekommen war, weil er meine Gefühle erwiderte. „Wohin gehst du?" fragte ich ihn, nachdem ich mich auf mein Bett gesetzt hatte. „Stefan hatte Recht, nicht wahr? Du wirst zu dieser Vampirin gehen. Katherine, nicht wahr? Bitte, dann geh jetzt." Bat ich Damon, der aber darauf bestand, die ganze Geschichte mit Katherine zu erzählen. Als er gerade in der Gegenwart angekommen war, rief Stefan von draußen, dass Damon endlich kommen solle. Ich umarmte ihm noch einmal, was zu meiner Traurigkeit nicht erwidert wurde. „Bis… Dann" schluchzte ich. Und bevor ich vor seinen Augen die Nerven verlieren konnte, stand ich auf und ging zur Tür, nach einem kurzen Blick auf ihn stürzte ich aus dem Zimmer, ich rannte die Treppe hinunter und stieß fast mit jemandem zusammen: Selena. „Was willst du von mir? Ich möchte allein sein, wenn das möglich wäre…" Ich versuchte möglichst ruhig zu bleiben, meine Stimme bebte aber und man konnte womöglich kaum etwas verstehen. „Es tut mir leid, ich glaube dir, das du IHN geliebt hast, aber er DICH nicht. Es ist das Beste für dich, du bist nun in Sicherheit. Ich…" „Ich möchte allein sein!" unterbrach ich sie lautstark und nach meinem nächsten Zwinkern war sie weg. Die Wochen darauf konnte ich mich in der Schule nicht im Geringsten konzentrieren, mit Stefan, Elena oder Bonnie konnte ich sprechen, Selena kam nicht zurück an die Schule, was mich zwar wunderte, aber ich war froh darüber. Meine Mutter verzweifelte langsam an mir, immerhin wusste sie ja nichts von Damon und den Erlebnissen vor wenigen Wochen. Nach gefühlten anderthalb Monaten sprach mich Elena darauf an, dass es mir wirklich soo schlecht ging: „Hey, so kann das nicht weitergehen! Du lässt dich total gehen, Damon hat es gar nicht verdient, dass du überhaupt an ihn denkst! Es liegt nicht nur daran, dass Stefan erst da war, dass ich mich für ihn entschieden habe. Damon hatte so viele Chancen, sich zu ändern, hat sie aber nie wirklich genutzt. Das Beste, was er jemals geschafft hat, ist, würde ich sagen, dass er kaum noch Menschen tötet. Du solltest…" „Elena… Ich weiß, dass ich ihn am besten vergessen sollte, ich kann es aber einfach nicht und da ich es bezweifle, dass du mich verstehst, könntest du es bitte einfach lassen, mir helfen zu wollen?" Das war kurz nach einer Mathestunde, in der ich mal wieder nicht aufgepasst hatte. Zum Glück war die Schule nun endlich vorbei, also verschwand ich so schnell wie möglich, um einem weiteren Gespräch mit Elena oder gar mit Stefan zu entgehen. Ich lief aus der Schule raus und stieg sofort in mein Auto. Auf dem Heimweg war ich so unkonzentriert, dass ich kurz an den Wegrand fahren musste, um mich zu beruhigen. Nach fünf Minuten wollte ich gerade den Zündschlüssel wieder umdrehen, als ich bemerkte, dass jemand neben mir saß. Als ich auf den Beifahrersitz sah, sah ich auf einmal ihm in die Augen: Damon! „Ich… Damon, ich dachte du darfst nicht mehr nach Mystic Falls kommen?" „Ich war lange unterwegs und hatte lange Zeit… nachzudenken. Vor etwa zwei Wochen rief mich Elena an, ich war überrascht sie zu hören, sie machte sich Sorgen um dich. Du scheinst nicht mehr aus dem Haus zu gehen und so weiter. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, bei den meisten anderen Mädchen hätte ich meine Augen verdreht und darüber gelacht, aber nein, ich wusste plötzlich, dass ich einen riesigen Fehler gemacht habe, also habe ich lange mit Stefan geredet und auch mit Selena. Sie waren beide misstrauisch, wollten aber beide, dass es dir besser gehen sollte. Ich machte mir Vorwürfe, dass ich Schuld war, also kam ich so schnell wie möglich zurück. Also, hier bin ich… Und, ich hab das seit weit über hundert Jahren nicht mehr so gesagt…" Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine leicht kühle Hand, in diesem Moment fing es an zu regnen. „Ich… Ich…" stammelte er, was ich irgendwie süß fand. „Liebe dich!" Beendete ich seinen Satz und küsste ihn, dieses Mal war es anders als all die Küsse zuvor, ich wollte ihn. Gefühlte Stunden später lösten wir uns langsam voneinander und beschlossen zu ihm(und zu Stefan, der aber nicht da war)zu gehen. Dort angekommen, erzählte er mir noch einmal die Geschichte von vor ca.150 Jahren. Unter anderem, dass es gar Stefan war, der Damon dazu gebracht hatte, Menschenblut zu trinken, was mich, ganz ehrlich, doch ganz schön überraschte. Ich meine, ich kannte Stefan nicht so wirklich gut, aber ich wusste, dass er eine Abneigung gegen Menschenblut entwickelt hatte, weil er niemanden umbringen wollte, nur um sich zu ernähren. „Ist das der Grund, dass ihr die ganzen Jahre verstritten wart?" „Nein, es… es war Katherine. Ich hasste beide dafür, dass sie ihn ebenfalls verwandelt hat. Ich wollte… sie für mich haben… Ich weiß, es hört sich kindisch an, aber es war so… Damals..." Er grinste mich an.


End file.
